Just Listen
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: Cas thinks Dean just never listens


"Cas come on, open up man" Dean yelled, as he knocked on the motel door "No" came the angel's short, harsh reply "Damn it Cas" he said, with a sigh looking down at the floor "Look, I know you're upset, but you have to come out and talk to me at some time" Dean said, through the door. He waited a few minutes for Cas to reply, but none came "I'm coming in" he warned, as he picked the lock. When he walked in he found that Cas hadn't flown off. Instead the angel was sat on one of the beds with his knees against his chest. "Hi, Cas" Dean said, slowly as he walked into the room "I said I didn't want to talk, Dean" Cas replied, looking up "You clearly never listen anyway" he said, getting angry now "Never listen!?" Dean replied "I always listen to you Cas" he said, hurt that the angel thought Dean didn't listen to what he said "Well, if that's true, why didn't you run when I said?" Cas, asked getting off the bed, and walking towards Dean "How could I? You were still in danger" Dean retorted "No, I could have handled it. You on the other chance had a chance to get out" Cas said, moving closer to Dean "What, and leave you there?" he asked, realising how close Cas had gotten "Yes" the angel replied, just a couple of inches from Dean's face now "Never" Dean said, grabbing Cas' face and kissing the angel firmly on the lips.

Dean pulled away after a moment when Cas didn't respond, thinking he had been mistaken. They stood like that for a few minutes, facing one another, not saying a word "Cas I…" Dean said, about to apologise only to be cut off by the feeling of Cas' soft firm lips against his own. "Hmm" he moaned, as the angel deepened the kiss. Dean felt Cas' hands running down his back as the angel moved his lips on to the hunter's neck. Sucking harder as Dean lent his head back "Cas" Dean moaned, as the angel pulled his shirt off "Yes, Dean?" Cas asked, against his neck "What bought this on?" he asked, trying to get his breath back.

"Pulling you out of hell, rebelling, stopping the apocalypse" Cas listed, looking at Dean "All of it" he said, his face within an inch of Dean's. The hunter just grabbed the angel's face again kissing the angel until they were both out of breath. Once they had, Cas resumed where he had left off before sucking at Dean's neck as the hunter pulled his shirt off and the angel moved them towards the bed. Dean fell back onto the bed as Cas kissed down his chest, stopping to slowly lick each of his nipples, with his hands on Dean's hips before he continued further downwards, pausing just above Dean's belt "May I?" the angel asked "Yes" Dean moaned, as Cas moved his hands to undo Dean's belt pulling the hunter's trousers and underwear down, revealing his already throbbing member "I've waited so long for this" the angel said, place a kiss on its tip causing Dean to moan "Need more Cas" Dean begged, as Cas moved back up.

"Oh you'll get more" Cas replied smirking, standing so he could remove the rest of his clothes, before sitting on the hunter's lap, thighs either side of Dean's as they continued to kiss, hands roaming over one another's bodies "Cas, please" Dean said, as he led back on the bed, the angel hovering over him, hands pressed to the bed, either side of Dean's hips "Come on Cas, fuck me, please" Dean said getting impatient at the angel who was just staring at him

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to Dean the angel pressed the first finger into him, preparing the hunter. Dean took a moment, adjusting to the strange feeling, until he was asking for more, to which Cas obliged, gradually placing another two fingers within the hunter "Move, Cas" Dean moaned, as Cas did so. Dean felt himself on the edge, but didn't want to come until the angel was inside of him "Cas please" he begged, as the angel pulled his finger out

"You want me in you?" the angel asked in his ear "You want me to fuck you so hard that you can't walk?" he asked, looking down Dean's body as the hunter nodded "I want a direct answer, Dean. One that I can hear" Cas said "Do you want me to do that, make you scream my name?" he asked "Yes" Dean replied, shocked by this side of Castiel and also highly turned on by it. "Very well" he said, entering Dean who whimpered. Cas allowed Dean a moment to adjust "Let's see how good at listening you are now" Cas said "Only do as I say, I say come you come. I say touch yourself you do so, I say scream my name and you scream my name. Understand?" the angel said as he began to move "Yes" Dean replied knowing Cas would stop if he didn't say it out loud

"Say my name" Cas instructed as he thrusted deeper into the hunter. Dean repeated Cas' name over and over again, as though his life depended on it "Good" Cas said, rewarding the hunter by kissing his neck, as Dean moved his head back granting the angel better access. Cas kept his thrusts hard and fast until all Dean knew was the angel and what they were doing "Come for me Dean. Come" Cas said, stoking the hunter's face and with that Dean was coming, harder and faster than he had ever done before

Dean was panting for breath as he rode through the end of his orgasm, thinking that he had nothing left to give until he felt Cas come inside of him all of a sudden. Breathing heavily he came down from his high as the angel gently pulled out of him "I think I'm only ever going to listen to you now" Dean said "Good" the angel replied, kissing his hunter


End file.
